Mother's Day Netorare
by DealtShadow35
Summary: Naruto is tasked by his father to get a mother's day gift which he forgot. So Naruto gets a medallion and some sexy hijinks happens. What can go wrong


—

***gateway opens as Blaze walks out of it with a pikachu on his shoulder and dragging a seem to be dead Dealt* **

***Blaze slams Dealt into the ground making dealt look like an ostrich with his head in the ground.***

**Pikachu:pi pika pika chu? *looks at blaze while poking dealt's body* **

**P:Always wanted to do that really.**

**Pikachu:*gets on top of dealt* Pika.**

**P:He should have gone with my first idea idiot. **

**Pikachu:*has cup of coffee and drinking it* pi, Pika pika chu, pikachu? **

***Blaze pulls out a Dimension map and looks. Sees somethings and checks the map***

**Pikachu:*feels something moving and see that Dealt is waking up* chu! Pika pika pi chu! *jumps off.***

**P:We are in a world where Naruto is getting Kushina something for mother's day. *Pulls Dealt's head out of the ground***

**D:why was I in the ground blaze? And hi pikachu *spit out dirt***

**P:I put you in there and you should have gone with my first idea man.**

**D;oh right that, no can do, anyway welcome to the Mother's day Special **

***Checks the map***

**P:Ok this is the cuckolding mother's day?**

**D:*me and pikachu look at you odd upon that* **

***Blaze shows the map of where we are***

**D:um blaze i think you are a bit off *see the map* **

***Blaze looks at them map again***

**P:Your right but it seems the same really**

**Pikachu:*looks at the map* pika, chu pike, pika pi chu**

**P:It is the Mother's day Netorare. Sorry it has been sometime since I traveled these Dimensions.**

**D:anyway, we don't own anything, enjoy! *gives pikachu other cup of coffee* oh and we won't do any details of the apparace well expect for breast size and cock size thing. **

—

**Mother's Day Netorare**

**One Shot Special **

Street of Konoha

Naruto is going to the jewelry story, for what reason? Well he was ask to by his very busy father, the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze as he had forgotten about getting something for his wife and mother of their only son, Kushina Uzumaki for Mother's day, so he had ask Naruto to get something real nice for her. Naruto just shakes his head thinking 'Idiot' as he walking down the market area of the village.

But he was stop by a voice of a woman in a coat, "you there, young man" says the coated woman as her face is completely covered as Naruto turns to her and sees well that the coated woman is spelling jewels of all kind, "Go a head look at what I have."

Naruto thinking that it won't hurt to look as he come up to her and have a look of her inventory, what he sees is a necklace that his mother would love, as the necklace Purple crystal and it is in a medallion, Naruto ask how much does it cost.

But the woman in coat seem uneasy about it but then forget about it as she sees Naruto bring out the money for it, "Ah a good choice it is a charm to protect those you care about" say the woman as she tells him the price which Naruto has enough for it, once he pay for it, take it and walks away.

When Naruto is far enough as the coat woman says "maybe I should tell him the truth about it as the women who gets it will fuck the one who gave it to them even if the woman is married or not, but no matter to me" as she packs up everything and heads out.

Later at The House of Namikaze and Uzumaki

Naruto returns home with the necklace, as he walks inside, and says "Mom I'm home!" as he hears, "welcome home Naruto! And is your father with you?" say Kushina's voice as it coming from upstairs, Naruto says "No he isn't" as he knows what about to happen as he hears footsteps coming down.

Naruto looks up and sees his mother Kushina in her normal clothes which is hugging her figure nicely as she has a perfect hourglass with Double K breasts, and ass that turn so many heads, Kushina looks disappointed as she walking down as she says "really? Sigh I should have known, even though he promised not to work today."

Naruto nods knowing his father is an idiot at times, so he tells her that Minato had ask him to get something for her as to say sorry as well gift, Kushina nods and Naruto shows her the Medallion.

Kushina looks at it and checks it out as she says "It is so Beautiful Naruto thank you" as she puts on it but having a bit of trouble, seeing this, Naruto goes help her out, once it's on her, Kushina looks at it and smiles, Naruto then heads to his room and Kushina about to make dinner, Then the Medallion starts to work on Kushina which making her stop on her tracks as she says "N-Naruto, c-come here" as a blush appeared on her face, Naruto hears and heads back down stairs as he sees his mother on against the wall with a hand on her forehead.

"Mom are you alright?" Asked Naruto as he goes over to her as Kushina is blushing more while breathing hard as she says "I-I don't know w-whats g-going a-and w-why d-do I feel s-so hot" as she fanning herself with her head as she, Naruto gets close then she does something she never thought she would do and that is Kiss Naruto on the lips which comes to a total shock for Naruto as he thinking.

'W-whats going on! Why is mom kissing me!' say Naruto in his thoughts as he being kissed by his mother, Kushina pulls Naruto closer and is thinking 'What the hell is wrong with me!' as kissing Naruto more but then Naruto regain himself and pull her away "what are you doing mom?!"

"I don't know!" Said Kushina as she blushing more as she rubbing together her legs "b-but I feel so h-hot, a-and w-w-want to be fuck s-so bad" Kushina starts to remove her clothes as Naruto see this and tries to stop her as he says "w-wait, j-just let me get Dad t-th-" Naruto then finds himself between her lingerie clad breast. She is wearing sexy red lingerie with a Garter belt and stockings.

As Kushina says "forget your father, I want you Naruto!" Naruto is shocked then finds his lips being kissed again, then the jewel on the Medallion glows without them noticing as it doing something to Naruto, feels the need to fuck his mother so much that he and Kushina can't seem to fight it.

5 Minutes later

Lemon starts

At the master bedroom

They are making out like crazy as their make in the master bedroom then Naruto breaks off the kiss as he push his mother onto the bed as he taking off his clothes to show his muscle body to her which turns her on badly as she never knew how will build Naruto's body is, next he take off his pants and underwear and what she sees next makes her more wetter.

As Naruto is packing a long thick 18 and half inch cock, Kushina grabs his cock and starts giving him a hand job, Naruto moans upon that as Kushina says "such gigantic cock~" as she keep stroking it while blushing badly as Naruto say "yes it is and I can't wait to fuck your pussy mom" as Kushina says "me too baby" as both of their eyes seem to be different as they have this purple glow, Naruto then starts to lick her breasts making her moan. Then he starts fondling her breasts.

Their keep this up with Naruto fondling Kushina's breasts and Kushina strocking Naruto's cock as lust is building up between them, as then Kushina says "I-I can't w-wait anymore s-stick this beast of a cock in me b-but p-put on condom baby." as she was able to get enough reason to say that.

Naruto nods to that as he looks though the draw and grabs the condoms but however, They were small and he put one on but it broke but he puts a good number of them and come up to Kushina, who spread her legs to show her very wet pussy as she says while her's and Naruto's eyes still glowing purple, Naruto then puts his cock into her pussy and thrusts then the condoms break upon entering Kushina as the Uzumaki milf screams out "Damn it! It feels so wrong yet so good!" Naruto is feeling his mother's pussy cause the condoms broke and starts thrusting into her but he's not holding back as he fucking his mother like a beast in heat with Kushina screaming wildly with her breasts bouncing as Naruto says "I can't fucking you mom! It feels so good!" as he slamming his cock into Kushina's pussy as her juices coating Naruto's cock like crazy as both Uzumakis losing their minds over this.

Naruto is watching Kushina's bra clad breast bounce and Naruto grabs them making her moan as Naruto slamming his cock into Kushina's pussy more as Kushina is losing it so bad as the sexized Uzumakis are shakinng the bed very rough, Naruto is enjoying fucking his mother.

30 minutes later

Naruto is fucking Kushina in doggystyle as both of them are deeply into this as Naruto thrust his cock rough into Kushina's pussy with the Uzumaki Milf screaming louder as her ass is jiggling for each time it hit against Naruto her breasts are bouncing like mad as Naruto is fucking Kushina rough as as both are like animals in mating season, Naruto just Kushina's ass a nice smack making her scream louder then Kushina screams out "I-I'm about cum!"

"So am I!" Shouts Naruto as Kushina "t-then lets together baby!" they cum together and the glow in their eyes fades as this lasted for 10 minutes as Naruto falls backward as do Kushina.

Lemon paused

Both of them realize of what happen and their stay like that for a good bit, until Naruto starts to freak out " w-what did we do!" as Kushina says "I-I don't know, b-but i-it just happened o-out o-of no where a-and w-we at the p-point o-of n-no return, s-so, maybe we should go on"

"B-But w-what a-about d-dad?" Asked Naruto as Kushina still has her bra and stockings along with Garterbelt on, "your father? Sigh I don't know since he doesn't touch me in bed anymore not since you were born, and not only that, he's barely at home" say Kushina as Naruto see her point about this, Naruto nods and removes the remains of the condoms.

Naruto then surprises Kushina by putting her in mating press and has his cock at her pussy again and he says "Let's hear you beg mom, beg your son to fuck your pussy more"

"Please fuck your neglected mother she needs a cock badly PLEASE" says Kushina and Naruto nods to that and he does what his mother ask him to do by Slamming down his cock into her pussy.

Lemon Resumes

Kushina screams feeling Naruto's cock is back in her pussy the place he came from as she shout out "yes! A cock!" Naruto then thrusts into her like mad as Kushina scream more and more for each thrust she feels made by her son.

Kushina is enjoying being fucked like a bitch in the red light district as Naruto slamming his cock balls deep inside of Kushina's pussy as she screams out with her eyes rolling upward "Yes please fuck your mother please make me your woman!" as she losing her mind and Naruto says "Oh what about father do you care that I am stealing you from him?!"

"No! I don't care about your father anymore! As long as I have you baby!" Kushina shouted, Naruto smirked knowing that his father is an idiot for not paying attention to his busty hot wife, as Naruto slams his cock deeper into Kushina's pussy as she screams even louder as she loving it so much.

A bit later

Naruto is sitting on the bed as Kushina is on his lap as she bouncing onto his cock and her breasts are free from the bra and Naruto is feeling them on his face as Kushina scream more as she scream out "Yes! more! feel my breasts more please fuck me!" as Naruto starts licking on the sides of Kushina's breasts as the Uzumaki milf bouncing onto his cock even more.

Naruto is enjoying fucking his own mother and never plans to ever let her go, then he place his hands on Kushina's hips and starts moving his hips and thrust his cock into Kushina's pussy with her screams louder than before.

Kushina feels Naruto in her womb and says "Oh you're back in the room that I carried you in please let me carry your child" as Naruto thrust his cock mroe and more until he cums deeply inside of her while Kushina screams atop of her lungs as she feels so much seed inside of her womb.

3 hours later

Naruto is now fucking Kushina in full nelson as he not once lighten up with his thrusts as he fucking his busty mother roughly with her screaming louder with her tongue hanging out of her mouth "Are you enjoying this you cheating incest loving SLUT! Are you enjoying being your son's cocksleeve?!" say Naruto as he fucking her even more with Kushina screaming out her answer "Yes I am enjoying this! My son has turned me into his incest loving slutty cocksleeve for the rest of my days please more! Naruto impregnate me!" as their keep in this position for a good while.

20 minutes later

Hallway

Kushina is blushing badly as she looking at the female version of Naruto, Naruko standing in front of her as she says "ready for lesbian action mom? I know I will enjoy this" as her figure is nearly the same as Kushina's with Double J breasts, Kushina blushes and Naruko smirks tackling Kushina to the ground "You are mine mom now and forever" says Naruko as she kisses Kushina deeply while Kushina is thinking 'my god Naruto is full of surprises.'

As both Uzumakis making out wildly while their breasts push against each other, Naruko is dominating Kushina's mouth as they kissing each other more, then Naruko breaks the kiss then moves on down while from Kushina's neck, to the breasts, stomach then finally the Milf's very wet pussy "Oh my it seems my milf cocksleeve is horny as hell. Yes she is mine" says Naruko as she starts eating out of Kushina's pussy as the Uzumaki milfs moans out "Oh god you are so wonderful" as she moaning louder as Naruko licking and sucking onto Kushina's pussy as she making the Uzumaki milf's pussy more wetter by the sec.

Then Naruko removes herself from Kushina's pussy and gets on top of Kushina as she says "come on mom dearest~~ eat my pussy while I do the same with yours~"

Kushina was hesitant then she give Naruko's pussy a test lick but after that, she begin licking Naruko's pussy like there's no tomorrow while Naruko is doing the same with Kushina's as both of them are in 69 position, Naruko is enjoying this so is Kushina as their keep eating each other's pussy like crazy.

They keep at this for a while as both of them cum at the same time with Kushina moans out loudly while Naruko moans onto Kushina's pussy as Kushina says as she cums "Oh god you have a talented tongue" as Naruko removes from her mother's pussy while her lips are covered in Kushina's cum, she licks them clean while saying "oh I have practice~"

"Oh who have you practiced on?" Asked Kushina as Naruko gets off of her as she grabs Kushina's legs as she answers "oh just Hinata, her mother and Samui"

Kushina's eyes widen now she knew Naruto had a girlfriend but not THREE women that he has fucked, as Naruko adds in "even though it was Hinata's idea, I swear the ideas that loveable shy girlfriend of mine gets" He started thinking on other women she brought in Shizuka, Kurenai, Anko, Ayame and others.

As she places her pussy against her mother's which Kushina moans upon that as she says "Well let's have some fun" as Naruko smirks and begin rubbing her pussy against Kushina's as the Uzumaki milf moans loudly as she never done this before as Naruko has a idea "if you want later, why not have sex Hinata or maybe Samui."

"It is up to them." Said Kushina in between moans. Then Naruko gets a wicked Idea his girlfriend and lovers and Kushina getting gang banged later or not, she still think about it first, as both Naruko and Kushina are in scissoring position. Both are moaning loudly while their breasts bouncing lightly as Naruko says while moaning "how is your first lesbian sex mom?"

"Wonderful!" Moans out Kushina as she happily enjoying this, Naruko smirks as she pulls Kushina in and kisses her on the spot while rubbing their pussies together, Kushina moans more into the kiss knowing that her life is getting more interesting than before.

A few hours later

Naruko went back to Naruto as it nearly night time or not as both of them had lost track of time, as Naruto had send a clone to get Hinata aka his girlfriend and hopefully Samui if she's in town, while he waiting for his clone to return, Kushina and Naruto in the living room as the Uzumaki sucking Naruto's cock, as he says to her "Oh I hope you are ready because I am bringing some guest to help me fuck you" as Kushina sucking Naruto's cock more while she's looking at him as she thinking 'Oh god he is going to bring in some of his lovers isn't he?' as she sucking her son's gigantic cock more.

Than both of them hear, the door opening and Samui and Hinata walk in seeing this "Oh my Naruto-kun what brought this on?" Asked Samui as Hinata is licking her lips as Naruto turn his head to them and say "well I'm not really sure but all I know that I give Mom this necklace and out of nowhere she wanted to have sex with me." they look and she is still wearing the necklace.

"Oh my so are we getting fucked or are we doing the fucking?" Asked Hinata and Naruto smirks "Oh both of you will be fucking my mother while I would be getting Hitomi and maybe Natsu." says Naruto both Hinata and Samui blushing badly as well Kushina, Then Samui smirks and leaves for a minute then comes back with Hitomi and Natsu over her shoulders.

"Lets have some fun with the women shall we?" asked Samui and Naruto along with Hinata smirk and the women shiver seeming the glims in their eyes as Kushina realized that she's at they mercy, as she says to them "w-where do you want to do it?"

The three smirk and the grab them.

Master bedroom

Kushina has both her pussy and ass being lick by Hinata and Samui as Samui and Hinata who both bring their strap-ons as their have them on as Kushina is moaning like crazy as she moaning out "oh kami! T-this feels so amazing!" as Samui is licking The Uzumaki's pussy while Hinata is doing the same with Kushina's ass.

Naruto who is in different room while he is fucking Natsu with Hitomi being fucked by a clone.

As Samui is thinking 'i never thought I would be having sex with Naruto-kun's mother' as she licking deeper into Kushina's pussy while Hinata's thoughts are 'I can't believe I am doing this to Kushina but Naruto-kun said it is fine so let's do this' as she licking Kushina's ass more as the red hair Milf moans out with her eyes closed "g-greatest M-Mother's day gift ever!" as she moaning more as she feels Hinata's hands on her ass cheeks as she licking Kusina's ass more.

Hinata squeezes Kushina's ass as Samui enjoying the taste of Kushina's juices while licking the Milf's pussy more as Kushina moaning more as she enjoying it as she moans out "I am going to cum" upon hearing that, both Hinata and Samui lick Kushina's holes faster and Kushina feels this as she moans louder as she getting closer to cum.

Samui is enjoying the taste as Kushina's juices overflowing as Hinata smacks both cheeks of Kushina's ass as Kushina moans twice as loud then before She cums as she scream out lightly "cumming!" Samui then gets a full blast of cum from Kushina's pussy as Kushina cums for good 5 minutes, until she finished as she breathing hard while blushing as Samui and Hinata removed their faces as their licking their lips as their place Kushina onto the bed as the Red hair milf sees both of them stroking their strap-ons as their say together "ready for the next part milf?"

Kushina gulps and shivers as Hinata along with Samui smirk as their deciding which holes of Kushina should they fuck as Kushina is thinking 'first my lesbian sex with my son in his sexy jutsu and now I'm in three with his girlfriend and lover' They decide that Samui with her pussy first and Hinata with her mouth.

Kushina see them coming up to her as she blushing as the milf says "b-be gentle with me" as Samui and Hinata look at each other and smirk then thrust into Kushina's holes which are her Pussy and mouth but before Hinata had her strap in Kushina's mouth, Kushina says "Shit! Samui please be gentle a and you- moans!" as she gets a mouth full of Hinata's strap-on and the girls start thrusting into the milf like no tomorrow as Kushina moans on the strap in her mouth as both girls having their way with The Milf as their moans out "Damn this is one slutty Uzumaki milf! I am enjoying this slutty Milf pussy" as she thrust the Strap into Kushina's pussy while Hinata is going wild with Kushina's mouth as with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Hinata says "me too! Look at her as she enjoying being fuck with two girls!" as her triple j breasts bouncing as well with Samui's Double K breasts, Samui gives Kushina's ass a smack making her moan into Hinata's strap-on as Kushina is thinking 'wait don't I have a scroll with certain jutsu?' They keep going for good awhile as Hinata notice Kushina's hand as it doing the hand sign of stop for a sec.

"What do you think you are doing Kushina?" asked a confused Hinata as Kushina takes out the strap from her mouth as it covered in it's saliva as she says with the strap on her face, "I-I have a-a scroll w-with a jutsu that I never thought that I-I w-would u-use."

"Oh no. This is your day to be pampered so How about Hinata and I do it to you First" says Samui as Kushina say "no oh I don't want to do the fucking I want to be fucked, a and the scroll i-is in there" she point at her drawer, and Hinata walks over to it, opens it and see many scrolls but there's one that stand out from the rest as it pink, so she take it out and Kushina says "t-thats the one, and I want you and Samui to read it and use it" They both read it and remove the strap ons and they do the Jutsu, and both of them get 15 inch long cocks above their pussies as they are 3 inches thick as Kushina is dropping upon this.

As the Milf says "t-two futas b-but n-not big as Naruto's but still big anyway" the Girls smirk and Hinata grabs Kushina with her front against hers and Samui pushing her breasts against Kushina's back with their cock at Kushina's asshole and pussy as the Milf blushing so bad as she says "p-please h-have mercy"

"No." They say then thrust into Kushina making her scream loudly as hinata lift up Kushina's legs and Samui wraps her arms around Kushina's sides as their thrust their cocks into Kushina's holes wildly with all three screaming together as Kushina screams out "once again! G-greatest mother's day gift ever!"

Samui reaches up and gropes Kushina's breasts and Hinata grabs her ass as Kushina places her hands onto Samui head while her legs wraps onto Hinata's sides as she scream out "Oh shit more please fuck this slutty Uzumaki Milf more please" as Samui say while screaming "a-as you wish you damn Milf!" as Hinata scream out "Yes lets turn her into a slutty Uzumaki" as both of them thirst their cocks into Kushina's pussy and ass as Hinata sucks onto both of the Milf's breasts while Samui and Kushina share a heated kiss as all three begin sweat.

They were enjoying this and they know Naruto gave her a great gift as Samui and Kushins break off the kiss and Hinata stops sucking onto Kushina's breasts as their kiss each other while Samui licking Kushina's neck as both girls fucking the Milf even more then before

A bit later

They are on the bed on their sides as Hinata and Samui still fucking their own holes as their screaming along with Kushina and the Milf screams out "so good! Fuck me more girls! Fuck me until I can't think right anymore!" as the necklace around her is jingling. Samui then grabs Hinata and kisses her as their by Kushina's head as their fucking the Milf more as they moan upon the kiss.

Samui then breaks the kiss and thrust into Kushina faster and so does Hinata while shaking the bed hard.

Now, let's look back a bit with Naruto and his two other Hyugas lovers in the other room

Flashback while ago

Naruto while he's carrying Hitomi and Natsu as Hitomi sees Hinata and Samui taking Kushina to the master bedroom as The Hyuga milf asks "w-what are they doing Naruto-kun?"

"Part of my mother's gift they are going to fuck her while I fuck the both of you" says Naruto as he place both of them on the bed as he makes a clone as Natsu says "w-what? W-why N-Naruto-sama?" said the Hyuga maid, Naruto smirk and the clone gets in front of Natsu and thrusts right into her mouth making her eyes widen as she moaning onto clone's cock as Naruto looks at Hitomi as he grabs her kimono and rips it open as he says to her "now time for your gift since you are HInata's mother after all my Hyuga milf"

Hitomi is nervous as her Triple K breasts bounce when her kimono rip open, Naruto then grabs them making her moan and she tries to get him to stop as he says "what's the matter Hitomi?" as Hitomi answers "P-Please s-stop t-this i-isn't right your my daughter's boyfriend" as Naruto looks at her and say "Hinata knew you would say that when she said that I could have sex with you while I was fucking Natsu's brains out"

"N-No please NO!" Shouts Hitomi and Naruto cuts her off by having her on her back with his hands still on her breasts and he kisses her deeply as she moans while she blushing badly while Natsu is sucking The clone's cock like there's no tomorrow as she thinking 'Oh this is wonderful the one I was looking for one person who would throw me down and fuck me again' as she looks up at the clone as he says to her "It seems I am the man for you. I think I will be turning you into a very naughty and slutty Hyuga Maid for me to fuck whenever I wish" as he smirks.

As for the real Naruto and Hitomi? Well, Naruto is licking her pussy while holding her legs in place with Hitomi moaning like crazy as she saying as she trying to stop him "Stop please stop it Naruto I AM MARRIED!"

Naruto stops and keeps her in place and says "Yeah to a fucken asshole who does not treat you right and fuck you like he should. So that seems to be my job now." Naruto gets back to licking her pussy with Hitomi moaning louder.

A hour later

Hitomi on the bed as she's laying on her back with her legs spread, as she breathing hard while blushing badly but then she felt something long and hard against her pussy, She looks down and was shocked by what she saw. "N-No p-please n-no" as Naruto smirks and says "oh yes I will" as he adjust his cock and have the tip against her pussy as Hitomi about to back away but stops as she hears screaming next to her, she turn to see.

Natsu is in full nelson and has a fucked silly look on her face and she is enjoying this along with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "Tell her Natsu who do you belong to now. Do you want this to stop?" says the real Naruto as Natsu scream out "never! I don't want it to stop because I belong to you Naruto-sama!"

Naruto smirks and asks "Should Hitomi join us and become like you?" as Natsu screams out as she cums on the spot "yes!" Naruto smirks and looks at hitomi who is nervous and Naruto thrusts into her pussy making her scream top of her lungs as she cum on the spot as she screams out "No Stop please I beg you don't do this!" as she feels Naruto's cock roughly moving inside of her.

Naruto smirks and slaps her breast making her scream and he says "Sorry but I have plans for you and they include fucking your brains out" as he starts having his way with her.

Flashback over

Back in The master bedroom

Kushina is on her knees as she sucking on both Hinata's and Samui's cocks as their moan out together "Damn this milf is a slut I hope she enjoys this new life of hers" as Kushina is thinking while sucking the girls cock 'yes this is my new life and I love it so much~~' as she sucking their cocks more but then she takes them out and says while stroking them "come on~ let's go back you two fucking me~~"

They smirk at that while their moan but then their hear from behind the door.

"No stay away you evil man" say the voices of Hitomi and Natsu as Kushina ask "roleplay I'm guessing?" as she is stroking their cocks, then hear running follow by "oh to the Kitchen? Very well" say the voice of Naruto as their don't hear any running from him as their guessing that he's walking as Hinata answers "yes he does and we love doing that"

Samui nods "Yeah we play Shinobi catching the kunichi spy. Oh it is so fun" say as she drop and blushes at the memory as Kushina gets a idea, as she tells them that their will be doing their own roleplay.

They smirk.

Twenty minutes later

"So what should what should we do with this spy we found Hinata?" Asked Samui who is looking at Kushina who is tied up while wearing her Jounin vest on which is the only thing as Hinata says "it seems that we got ourselves the famous Kushina Uzumaki, The Milf Ninja"

"Yes but what should we do with her." The Samui think and then says "Lets fuck the info out of her" as Hinata smirks and say "oh you read my mind Samui" as Kushina is thinking 'this is so hot~' as she says "you won't get anything out of me! There's no way you could!"

Samui smirks and shows that she and hinata are futas and Kushina then begins to shake ins nervousness "oh but we know your one weakness and that is cocks after all we heard that you had sex with your own son after all" say Hinata, Kushina responds with "Yes but he is a shit ton bigger than both of you" even though she's still nervous while feeling very hot.

"Maybe so but that won't stop us though" say both of them, as Hinata 'makes' Kushina open her mouth as she thrusts her cock into Kushina's mouth with Kushina blushes while moaning on hinata's cock as Samui says "no fair I want her mouth Hinata" Hinata smirks and says "Oh to bad." And she keeps thrusting and Samui then gets an idea and she lifts Kushina up abit and thrusts right into her pussy making her eyes widen "Then I guess I will get this slut pregnant instead and keep her here for us to use whenever we want" as she having her way with Kushina's pussy while the same goes for Hinata with Kushina's mouth.

Samui is thrusting into Kushina and removes her vest then grabs her breasts while Kushina is screaming onto Hinata's cock as she thinking 'Shit this bitch of a milf is good at this' as she thrust into Kushina's mouth as their enjoying this very much.

20 minutes later

Kushina is thrown onto the bed as she looks at the two as their getting on the bed as she says "n-no! N-no more! I-if y-you keep it, I-I-I- moans" as Hinata and Samui grope onto Kushina's breasts with Samui says "would you lost your mind?~"

"S-Stop!" Shouts Kushina as she moans louder as she feel them fondling her breasts while pinching her nipples, Samui smirks and kisses Kushina on the lips, within a few minutes, Kushina finds herself on top of Samui with their breasts being pushed together and she says "Get ready our future slut you are going to live a life as our cum dump" as Samui places her hands on Kushina's hips and forcely have her slam onto her cock with Kushina screams out "NO STOP NOW! When my son finds out both of you will be nothing more then sex slaves for him to fuck you fucking melon titted sluts!" as she feels another cock against her plump ass as she sees Hinata who is about to fuck her ass.

Hinata says "Yeah but we will have you as ours!" Then Kushina says "He does not care I am already his cum dump slut his favorite one! So both of you will join me for touching his property slut" as Hinata slams her cock into Kushina's ass with Kushina screams loudly as both girls begin having their way with Kushina's holes.

In her mind 'Oh good now I know why they like roleplaying with my son!' as she screaming louder for each thrust she feels from both of them as Hinata and Samui are enjoying Kusina as sweat begin to form on their bodies. "S-Stop I-I b-beg y-you."

Both of them "no way!" shoat as their having their way with her as their wondering how will it take for them to break her and submit to them.

20 minutes later

Kushina is screaming happily as she shout out "More please fuck this slutty uzumaki sex slave of yours more" as she's being fucked by Samui and Hinata as they smirking as their 'break' her as Hinata says "Good this slut has learned her place as our breeding bitch" as Samui grabs Kushina's breasts while thrust her cock into Kushina's as she says "Please breed me!" as she feels their cocks moving inside of her more.

In a bit, Hinata and Samui change positions as their have their cocks against Kushina's ass as she's on all fours as the Milf says to them "Please fuck you Uzumaki bitch breeder please more" as both of them smirk and push their cocks into her ass which is something she wasn't expect as she says as she feels them "YES fuck this no good cheating Milf slut more!" as Samui and Hinata are thinking 'She is good at this' as their start fucking Kushina's ass as the Uzumaki milf screams even louder.

Flashback 40 minutes ago

Other bedroom

Hitomi is screaming out like a slut as she's on top of Naruto as she's facing the other way while he's holding onto her arms as he says to her "have you decide to give in to me Hyuga milf?" Hitomi answers with "I am your Hyuga Milf forever Naruto! Please breed this Milf" as naruto smirks as he says "good!" as he thrust his cock deeper into her with Hitomi screams even louder than before.

While Natsu who's on all fours as she being fuck by Naruto's clone as she says to her with her mind all gone "I am your property Naruto please more" as she feels the clone's cock fucking her even more.

20 minutes later

As Naruto sees both the Hyuga Milf and Maid are licking his cock as he thinking of what kind of roleplay should he do with them, Then he got the idea and created clones and they whisper into their ears his idea then the clone proof away, and both of them look at him.

Naruto smirks and they shiver.

A few minutes later

"NO leave us alone you Evil man!" Shouted both Hitomi and Natsu as their run out of the room as their running down the hall as their making to the kitchen as Naruto walks out the room and says "So to the Kitchen huh?" as he walk down there as he see both Hitomi and Natsu on the floor as their holding each other, "STAY AWAY FROM US! You will never ravage us you beast!" says Hitomi while she place Natsu in between her breasts, Natsu is pretending to be scared.

Naruto gets closer and pulls Natsu out of Hitomi's hold and has her face Hitomi with her pussy facing him and he says "This is your future." Then thrusts right into Natsu making her scream as hitomi says "n-no" as she sitting there as she watches Natsu being fuck by Naruto like he's a bull, Natsu is crying then after twenty minutes she is screaming like a whore that Naruto will turn them both into.

As Hitomi about to get away but however she was grab by another Naruto as he says to her "You thought that you could get away oh no you are going to join Natsu as my sluts that you were born to be and maybe even birth more sluts" as he pulls her closer with Hitomi trying to 'stop him' as she says "no!"

Couple minutes later

Naruto is fucking Hitomi on the table with her trying to stop him but feels too good that she body won't listen to her as Naruto says to her while he's watching her breasts bouncing wildly "Oh it seems that your gigantic tits are bouncing like mad I like it" while Naruto and Natsu are still in the kitchen with Natsu saying "n-no! Wait n-not my ass!" as she never had anal before, Naruto thrust right into her ass making her scream.

As Hitomi hears this and looks at the clone "y-you e-evil man!" The clone just thrusts even more and she screams more.

A hour later

Naruto is now fucking both Hitomi and Natsu as their on top of each other with Natsu on top as both of them screaming loudly with Naruto say as he thrust his cock between their pussies "It seems the two hyuga sluts have given up and will become breeders for me for the rest of time" as he close from cumming both Hyuga woman scream out "Yes your breeders for the rest of our lives we belong to you now and forever" as Naruto smirks as he says "for that, I will mark you two with my cum!" as he cums on the spot and marking both of them with his cum as both woman scream as their cum as well while getting covered in cum.

Flashback over

4 hours later

Naruto place both Hitomi and Natsu in his room as he walks over to the master bedroom, once he gets there, He sees Hinata and Samui panting with his mother with a fucked silly look on her face, he says out loud "so I take you three had a wonderful time?" as he smells the lust in the room.

Hinata is first to answer "She is ours now." as she lying say, Naruto figures it out and says "Oh it seems someone tried to steal my woman well I think both of you bitches need punishment and one needs to remember who she belongs to." as he walks up to them as both of them say "n-no! S-she was right that her son will punish us!" as their hold onto each other.

Naruto comes up to them with an evil smirk and says "Oh yes I will I hope you enjoy a life of being sex slaves for my pleasure only" as he closed the room.

Time skip

The next day

Lemon over

At the Hokage Tower

Minato who is signing paper after paper as there's piles of finished and unfinished papers as he is talking with Naruto who is standing there as Minato say "thank you for getting your mother a gift and I will try make it up for her as soon I can" as Naruto says "oh there's no worries but um don't you have some meeting coming up?"

Minato looks up and thinks then says "fuck. I do Ugh" as he scratches his head as he knows that the meeting which is talking with KazeKage about renewing the pracemeant between the villages. "Well good luck with that and when you see Temari tell her I said Hi please" says Naruto.

Minato nods and says "I will and tell your mother that it seem I won't able to come home longer than I thought" as he nervous now as Naruto says "I will and I will take care of Mom for you like that You don't have to face her wrath….if you lucky enough that is" as he thinking that Kushina won't care cause right now.

Meanwhile at the back of House of Namikaze and Uzumaki

Naruto, the real one as the other one is a clone, is in the back yard which is covered by a lot of trees, fucking Kushina as she's on her back while Naruto is holding her legs as he says to her "do you think we should stop mom?" as he thrust his cock faster into her as Kushina answers by shouting out "NEVER oh kami your so amazing Naruto!" as she just cum as she feels more of Naruto's cock thrust into her while inside, Hinata, Samui, Htiomi and Natsu are all pasted out while their are full of sprem of Naruto.

In all their had wonderfully mother's day and so much for the days to come.

The End.

—

***Dealt and Pikachu are drinking coffee as their see Blaze well, talking with his wife about how he is the only one who can understand pikachu* **

**Blaze's wife: Please tell me you are kidding and why is dealt Drinking coffee?**

**P:I wish i was and he should not we don't need a caffeine crazy Dealt.**

**D:lucky for you guys that already past as I can handle my caffeine **

**Pikachu:pike, chu pika pika pikachu? *as he drinks more of his coffee***

**P:My wife and call her that again and I will let my kids dress you up in pink tutus and other outfits**

**Blaze's wife:*doesn't buy it yet* **

**D:anyway while this is going on, enjoy you guys enjoy as this was made in a hurry and was able to finished it before mother's day was over *Pikachu seem scared as he looks away as him saying 'shutting up now' and drinks more of his coffee.***

**P:Ugh I really don't know how to prove it to my wife.**

**D:well why don't you have her tell pikachu here a number then ask him what the number is.**

***both blaze and blaze's wife seem surprised about that* **

**D:what?**

**P:You fucking Brilliant son of a bitch you know that**

**D:*drinking coffee* not really. **

**Blaze's wife:*goes over to Pikachu and whisper the number to his ear, once she said to him, she back away***

**Pikachu:*looks at you and say* Pikachu. **

**P:Did you tell Pikachu 300 dear?**

**Blaze's wife:*nods* yes I did.**

**Dealt:see you guys later, leave your reviews, favorites for the on going stories oh and flames are no longer welcome. *behind Blaze's wife is telling blaze that she couldn't believe as well asking him if they could keep the pikachu.* **

**P:Dear do you really want the bills for the pikachu's coffee drinking. He drove me up the wall and remember dear that is not a fun me.**

**Blaze's wife:*gives blaze the big eyes that saying 'pretty please' on him***

***Blaze just looks impassive at his wife***

**P:Dear I have had my sister don't that a lot a kids and our daughter do the same to me It has no affect on me.**

***gateway opens as dealt drags Blaze,and his wife while pikachu on dealt's head as he waving bye to everyone as their went inside, as it closed and vanishes***

—


End file.
